Catrina's Cemetery
Description Catrina's Cemetery was an event location on the Global Map during Halloween 2018. Catrina's Cemetery is a time limited 8 hour event that spawns once a day. "The holiday event "Catrina's Cemetery" appears on the map every day and is available for completing for 8 hours." "During the holiday events dedicated to the Day of the Dead, Catrina's cemetery can be found on the map. If you help her honor the local dead, you can get some great reward!" "Damn, it's dark down here" it's written on the gravestone next to La Catrina and on every Splendid Gravestone you place. La Catrina La Catrina task.png|''"Pay honors to all the dead from this cemetery and then I will reward you."'' - La Catrina Grave task.png|Place a gravestone made on the ritual bench: "The better you decorate all graves, the more valuable your reward will be" - La Catrina "You can make gravestones of 3 kinds on the ritual bench. The more complex the recipe, the better the result. Catrina will appreciate splendid gravestones more." You need to decorate all the graves, leastwise with 6 Simple Gravestone Points do not accumulate, location resets together with your points. *Simple Gravestone 25 POINTS x 6 = 150 POINTS *Rich Gravestone 60 POINTS x 6 = 360 POINTS *Splendid Gravestone 100 POINTS x 6 = 600 POINTS Resources *6 graves *6 Pine Trees = 18 Pine Logs *5 Dead Trees = 15 Pine Logs *1 Storage 20 slots/coffin La Catrina.png|La Catrina La Catrina coffin.png|La Catrina coffin with reward "Great Job! Take your reward from the chest" - La Catrina "Come tomorrow, we'll decorate other graves - there are lots of them in this forest" - La Catrina Rewards 150 POINTS 10 items *Beanie *Makeshift Bat *1 Sugar skulls *1 Treat *1 Beer *5 Piece of Cloth *3 Bandages *3 Iron Bar *1 Wrench *3 Bottle of Water 300 POINTS 12 items *Beanie, Reinforced Beanie *Baseball Bat *2 Sugar skulls *2 Treat *1 Beer *3 Thick Fabric *3 Bandages *3 Iron Bar *3 Pine Plank *3 Berry Tea *1 Flashlight, 1 Mobile Phone, 1 Wrench *3 Animal Rawhide 450 POINTS 15 items *Reinforced Beanie *Crowbar *3 Sugar skulls *3 Treat *1 Beer *3 Thick Fabric *3 Bandages *3 Iron Bar *5 Pine Plank *3 Nails *1 Flashlight, 1 Wrench *3 Leather *3 Adhesive *1 Ration Coupon *3 Jerky 600 POINTS 20 items *Luchador Mask, Sombrero *Cleaver with modifications, Machete *5 Sugar skulls *5 Treat *1 Beer *5 Charcoal *1 Copper Bar *3 Thick Fabric *3 Leather *1 Oak Plank *3 Bandages *2 Aluminium Bar *1 Black Paint, 1 Blue Paint, 1 Green Paint, 1 Red Paint, 1 Yellow Paint *3 Bottle of Water *5 Adhesive *1 Batteries, 1 Camera, 1 Expensive Watches, 1 Flashlight, 1 Light Bulb, 1 Mobile Phone, 1 USB Drive, 1 Wrench *1 Iron Plate *1 Survival Kit Coupon *1 Roasted Turkey *1 Spring Gallery dd-scr-2.png screen.png|''"The smell of death is all around."'' Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.10 *It will take a total of 60 Block of Marble, 36 Candle, 48 Marigold, 36 Sugar skulls, and 2 hours of crafting time to make six Splendid Gravestone to get the best reward. Category:Location Category:Event Category:Events